Hello Katy Tour
The Hello Katy Tour was the first headlining tour by Katy Perry. This worldwide tour served to promote her debut major label album, One of the Boys. Background The tour began on January 23rd, 2009. Katy announced it after hosting the MTV Europe Music Awards in November of 2008. This was her second tour since she had performed during Warped Tour 2008, however it was her first headlining tour. In an interview with Billboard, Katy said "I have the guy who creates stages for Madonna working on this tour, I'm indulging my obsession with fruit and cats and designing all different outfits". Concert Synopsis Shows would begin with an intro playing, which was California Girls by The Beach Boys. Katy would then cme onto the stage and perform Fingerprints. After this, the lights would go down and she would sing One of the Boys. The lights go dark before Katy is shown again. She performs The Hokey Pokey and says it is like a relationship, having "one foot in, and one foot out". Following this, she performs Hot n Cold, then the venue goes dark again. The lights come on again and Katy sings Self Inflicted. She then sings a cover of Your Love by The Outfield. The lights go out, and when they come back on, Katy is holding a guitar. She performs acoustic versions of Mannequin and Thinking of You. The lights go out once again. The lights come back on and Katy appears without a guitar. She speaks to the audience, saying she is awaiting a letter from her boyfriend. Katy then follows a mailman around on stage singing Please Mr. Postman by The Marvelettes. He reaches into his bag and hands Katy a banana. She tells him that she doesn't want a banana, but he simply walks away. Katy is feeling heartbroken and rejected. She then sings a cover of Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations before the lights go down again. Once the lights are on again, Katy sings Ur So Gay. She prolongs the final line of the song by going over to the right side of the stage to pick up a cartoon banana cut out. She says "Oh look, it's a penis" before heading to the center of the stage to complete the song. The lights go down and quickly come back on again, followed by Katy performing Waking Up in Vegas. Confetti explodes over the crowd and the lights go off again. When they come back on, Katy performs Lost with her band and her guitar. She sings If You Can Afford Me before going off-stage to prepare for the encore. During the encore, a giant cat head glows. Katy speaks to her audience through a speaker, however she is nowhere to be seen. She then enters the stage again, dressed as a cat. She performs Don't Stop Me Now by Queen, saying that it's a song she loved as a teenager. As the final song, she sings I Kissed a Girl with a large inflatable chapstick. Katy thanks the crowd before leaving the stage, and the band plays a finale of I Kissed a Girl. Set List # Intro* # ''Fingerprints'' # One of the Boys # The Hokey Pokey* # Hot n Cold # Self Inflicted # Use Your Love (The Outfield cover)* # Mannequin # Thinking of You # Please Mr. Postman ''(The Marvelettes cover)* # ''Build Me Up Buttercup (The Foundations cover)* # Ur So Gay # Waking Up in Vegas # Hackensack (Fountains of Wayne cover)* # Lost # I'm Still Breathing* # I Think I'm Ready* # If You Can Afford Me Encore # Don't Stop Me Now (Queen cover)** # Starstrukk (with 3OH!3)* # I Kissed a Girl** Notes * The intro was only played on certain dates. It included a sample of California Girls by the Beach Boys. * Hot n Cold was performed right after The Hokey Pokey, since the latter was performed as a metaphor. * Build Me Up Buttercup and Please Mr. Postman were performed as a medley, rather than as individual songs. * Hackensack was only performed on two dates of the tour. * I'm Still Breathing, I Think I'm Ready, and Use Your Love were only played on certain dates. * Starstrukk was only played due to a surprise guest appearance by 3OH!3. ** I Kissed a Girl was performed after Starstrukk on this date. ** Don't Stop Me Now was also performed before the encore on this date. Tour Dates Trivia * The tour name is a play on the name of the Sanrio character Hello Kitty. Category:Tours Category:One of the Boys Category:2009 Category:Hello Katy Tour